Never Forget
by CataclystOpus
Summary: It's been nearly sixty years since Japan gave Taiwan back to China, sixty years since Kiku has seen Mei's smiling young face. Fate seems to bring the two back together again when Mei visits Japan one summer, and ends up staying at Kiku's home due to the hotel accidentally overbooking. Can Mei and Kiku rekindle the warm spark even after so many years? Fluffly Taipan (菊と梅) !


Kiku gazed up in mild irritation at the ever-darkening sky, the stormy gray clouds closing over what used to be bright blue sky. Resigning himself for a rainy day, the stoic faced Japanese man walked briskly into the shelter of a small hotel just as drops of rain began to pour heavily down from the sky.

_ More rain... Oh well, I can always borrow an umbrella from here. The steady beat of rain is pleasant though. _Exhaling slowly, he turned towards the counter to request an umbrella, but before he could form the words something-no, someone-else caught his eye.

Long flowing brown hair tumbling over the back of her pale pink qipao, a stubborn strand forever sticking out and bouncing as she fought to keep the obvious distress from her normally cheery and gentle voice. An exquisite plum blossom pin resting in her hair, the silk petals curled ever so slightly. There was no mistaking her.

"Well I'm telling you missy, I booked my room way earlier than you did, so unfortunately you're just going to have to find other accommodations honey."

"B-but..." The young Asian teenager gestured with her hands helplessly under the cold gaze of a rather intimidating European woman towing a truckload worth of baggage behind her. "I-I... It's peak season you know, and it's just so hard to find-"

"Too bad, so sad deary, but I placed the room a whole five minutes before you did," the other one replied snidely, turning to the flustered looking employee. "Isn't that right sir?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, the desk clerk nods reluctantly, "I'm sincerely sorry for the mixup Taiwan-san, but it is true... I can most certainly call around the other hotels, surely there will be at least one unoccupied room-"

"She can come stay at my home," Kiku spoke up quietly, and everyone started at his interruption, the desk clerk immediately bowing and thanking him a dozen times over. With a dignified huff, the European women glided past Mei almost smugly, disappearing behind a hallway leaving a poor bellhop to hastily gather her luggage on a wheeled rack.

"Kik-I mean, Japan!" She gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth in embarrassment and a blush creeping across her cheeks. Internally she kicked herself; countries usually refer to one another by their country's name unless they were close.

Giving a slight bow, Kiku straightened and smiled slightly. "A pleasure to see you again, Taiwan-san." Heading over to where the short girl was still frozen with shock, he deftly pulled up the handle of her luggage and said in his calm voice, "Here, let me help you with this. The rain seems to be letting up."

As Mei opened her mouth to protest Kiku silenced her with a gentle pat on the head, his lips quirking in one of his rare smiles. "I insist."

"I don't know how to thank you enough," the younger country admitted as the two began to walk along the mostly deserted street as the rain trickled down to a barely noticeable drizzle.

"You don't have to," Kiku replied, easily pulling her bag behind him.

"Well, seeing as you made yourself plenty at home sixty years ago, I guess I won't be too much of a burden then Japan-san?" Mei joked lightheartedly, but her grin fell at the sight of the normally composed Japan pale slightly.

"You know I'm not... the same person as..." Kiku struggled to force the words out, mentally cringing as the memories came rushing back. The blood, the wars, invading and taking over Taiwan... Sweet, innocent Taiwan...

"I know," she said quietly, touching his arm and looking up at him with warm chocolate eyes. "We all know. Even I feel it now. Scary, right?"

_Taiwan? Innocent Mei, becoming two-faced like the rest of us? _Kiku attempted to maintain his composure, even as turmoil roiled underneath. He couldn't even fathom how Mei could ever become a completely different person from the way she is now, happy, kind, carefree...

"You're... okay?" He asked hesitantly, cringing again at how lame and pathetic that sounded. _Of course baka, you invade her country, and now after sixty something years you ask if she's okay._

Mei seemed to fully understand his agitation, and her eyes crinkled up in a smile again. "Yes... Really, I was fine then. You treated my country better than... Well, you probably saw how England-san..." She trailed off awkwardly, not really wanting to elaborate.

But it was true. Although she had been furious and even overwhelmingly rebellious at first that Yao had handed her over to Kiku, slowly she had accepted the fact and learned to live with it, grateful that at least that domineering side of Japan was more humane that the other main nations.

Wordlessly he nodded in agreement, his straight black hair ruffled by the gentle breeze. Mei and Kiku mutually decided not to probe the subject farther, instead making small talk the rest of the time.

"How's China-san?" Even as he asked Kiku felt yet another flash of remorse that he never did become close to Wang Yao, although the older country had taken good care of him.

"Doing quite well actually, although he's still being a bit difficult about me being on my own and all," Mei answered, rolling her eyes. "It's like I'm still a little girl."

"I know the feeling," Kiku murmured softly, taking yet another painful trip down memory lane. Come to think of it, he never did formally apologize... But then again, how could he? It was the same with the other nations; it was nigh impossible to repent for what they do, instead choosing to move on and pretend like nothing happened. Especially Arthur and Alfred.

Mei nodded in acknowledgement, her strand bouncing as they came upon Kiku's home, a cozy traditional style house with plain paper and wood sliding doors. As she skipped over to the front door a fluffy dog ran out to meet her, panting and wagging its tail happily. Giggling, Mei tried to keep the dog down as it started to try and leap up onto her.

"No, Pochi, down..." Kiku crouched and scooped up the excitable dog in his arms, chuckling as Pochi twisted around to lap at his cheek. Still having a giggle fit, Mei reached over and stroked its soft fur, laughing as the dog licked her hand. "Hey, that tickles!"

Setting a much calmer Pochi down on his porch, Kiku hefted Mei's luggage up onto the floor and slid the door wider, smiling. "Welcome to my house Taiwan-san."

"Mei," she said faintly, looking up at Japan warmly. "Just call me Mei."

His breath caught in his throat, but Kiku manage to hide his surprise by widening his rare smile. "Then call me Kiku from now on... Mei."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>

_I hope you all enjoyed the first part of this Taipan fanfic~! I'm new to writing a Hetalia fanfiction with a shipping, and the second part will be published soon~! Thank you for reading! _

_*Note: Due to school unfortunately I'll have to publish the second part a little later than acceptable. _ Gomen ne mina~!_


End file.
